


Can't Help Falling In Love

by ShiroRikiya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing, THIS IS A HAPPY FIC, akashi feels, at 4 in the morning, i sWEAR TO GOD THIS IS HAPPY, kuroko is a sap, they're both sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetsuya is sitting there, by the window, watching the rain fall and smiling slightly and Seijuurou can't help but think at that moment how much he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is for bioman, as I promised. Hope you enjoy this bioman :)
> 
>  
> 
> The song I used here is this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5sQeQC4hT10 You don't really have to listen to this but I highly recommend that you do.

Seijuurou wakes up to the sounds of a piano playing.

 

As sleep slowly retreats away from him, Seijuurou's body finally registers how cold it is and immediately, with the familiarity of doing it for years, his hands maps out the rest of the bed, seeking for that familiar heat with the main objective of wrapping his arms around his lovers body and cuddling with said lover. But Seijuurou's hands finds nothing but an empty bed and cold silken sheets. 

 

Seijuurou frowns. 

 

Seijuurou slowly opens his eyes and his eyebrows draws together. Tetsuya was nowhere to be seen. In a sluggish pace, he sits up and looks at the digital alarm clock on top of their bedside table. 

 

4:02 AM glares back at him in bright red. Seijuurou stares at the number for a few seconds, waiting patiently for the remnants of sleep to finally disappear so he can somewhat function normally again. When Seijuurou felt sober enough, he hears the sound of a piano again. 

 

After a second of hesitation, Seijuurou leaves the soft cocoon of the bed in favor of looking for Tetsuya. For a split second he was almost tempted to lay back down again only to stop milliseconds from doing so, knowing that he wont be able to sleep anyway because Tetsuya wasn't with him. 

 

He follows the music and it brings him to their living room. Where he finds Tetsuya sitting by the window in the dark, watching as the rain outside falls down on the street. His sky blue locks almost turns silver as the light from the lamp outside shines through the window and right on top of his head. 

 

At the sight, Seijuurou couldn't help but stop where he stands and admire the scenery before him. He leans by the door frame and keeps silent, watching as Tetsuya's mouth slightly curls upwards at the ends and how his blue eyes shines and turns into bright grey. Tetsuya is sitting there, by the window, watching the rain fall and smiling slightly and Seijuurou can't help but think at that moment how much he loves him. 

 

Seijuurou's heart aches slightly. 

 

As if sensing his presence, Tetsuya turns to him, intense blue eyes turned grey stares right back at Seijuurou's crimson eyes and Seijuurou finds himself out of breath. 

 

Tetsuya smiles at him and stands up, slowly walking towards him and Seijuurou does the same, and they meet at the center of the room. Seijuurou's arms wraps around Tetsuya's waist as Tetsuya's arms wraps around his neck and for a few seconds, they do nothing but stare at each others eyes, both breathing softly. 

 

"Can't sleep?" Seijuurou whispers. 

 

Tetsuya shakes his head and smiles again. "I wanted to watch the rain." 

 

"Hmm." Seijuurou slowly leans in and softly kisses Tetsuya's forehead, hoping that the action would convey the overflowing feelings inside him. 

 

Tetsuya closes his eyes and Seijuurou follows and they stay like that for a few minutes, in each others arms as the soft music from Tetsuya's phone wraps around them. 

 

The song ends and a new one comes on and Seijuurou opens his eyes to see a pair of blue eyes staring intently at him. 

 

"Dance with me." Tetsuya whispers and they start to sway to the melody.

 

Under the light of the lamp outside, Tetsuya seems paler, more delicate. He's glowing softly, like an ethereal being that had come to grant Seijuurou a dance. 

 

Tetsuya stands on his toes and give Seijuurou a lingering kiss on the corner of his lips and Seijuurou feels a little lightheaded. Sometimes he just can't believe how much Tetsuya matters to him. And sometimes he also can't believe that Tetsuya wants him too. 

 

Tetsuya tugs him closer until they're chest to chest and he softly whispers the lyrics right into Seijuurou's ears. 

 

_"I can't help falling in love with you."_

 

And Seijuurou has to hold on to him a bit tighter as he buries his face in Tetsuya's neck and if Tetsuya felt the tears, he didn't say anything. 

 

_"So take my hand and take my whole life too."_

 

Seijuurou closes his eyes shut and prays that Tetsuya wont hear the loud and fast beating of his heart. 

 

_"'Cause I can't help falling in love with you."_

 

Tetsuya's lips slightly touches Seijuurou's ears and the contact sparks and ignites a warmth that slowly spreads throughout his whole body. 

 

_"In love with you."_

 

A small, chocked sob escapes Seijuurou's lips and he hugs Tetsuya tighter. 

 

_"'Cause I can't help falling in love."_

 

Tetsuya's arms around him tightens as well and he feels him nuzzling his cheek affectionately. 

 

_"Falling in love._

 

Tetsuya draws back and panic kicks Seijuurou inside. His eyes widens and brims with fear, afraid that he has scared off Tetsuya. That his clinginess has annoyed Tetsuya and now he's going to leave Seijuurou. 

 

Because he's weak. 

 

But instead of leaving him, of walking away and doing the thing that Seijuurou has feared for the longest time, Tetsuya only draws back enough to be able to face him properly and his palm softly cups the side of Seijuurou's face and smiles softly. 

 

_"I keep falling in love with you."_

 

As Tetsuya whispers the last word, he dips down his head and softly kisses Seijuurou's chest, right on top of his frantically beating heart. 

 

Seijuurou's breath is somewhere in his throat and he feels hot tears stinging the corners of his eyes. 

 

A few seconds later he would've already burst into tears but before he could, Tetsuya kisses him full on the lips--the sensation of Tetsuya's lips setting fire on Seijuurou's soul--and he kisses back, conveying all the things that he can't say out loud. 

 

"I love you." Tetsuya says, warmth and fondness in his voice and an emotion that still takes Seijuurou by surprise every time he sees it in Tetsuya's eyes: **love.**

 

A mixture of a sob and a laugh escapes Seijuurou's lips and the tears that he's been holding at bay falls down, but this time, his eyes shines with happiness as his lips twitches into a small smile. 

 

"I love you too."


End file.
